Enemies Till The End
by Reachmycake100
Summary: Ten years after the Great Monster War 2 (GMW2). Star and Marco has been rulers of Mewni, a successful country which has been the battleground of the GMW2. But, the monsters still lurk around Mewni... waiting for the moment to strike again. Will evil win this time or will good beat them on their sorry butts? *SEQUEL OF FRIENDS TILL THE END*
1. Prolouge

_War._

 _"GET DOWN!"_

 _Soldiers_

 _"CONNOR!"_

 _must be loyal_

 _"Don't you dare!"_

 _brave_

 _"COME BACK HERE!"_

 _selfless_

 _"Please..." BANG!_

 _and smart_

 _"Star I think it's not wise to charge in there."_

 _But you wouldn't know that would you, Nova Butterfly? You betrayed your mother and father by sabotaging the army food and poison them after learning about the monsters being peaceful. But, you're the most wanted criminal in Mewni. So, how was it? Now you're an outlaw, a traitor... a daughter to the king and queen of Mewni that betrayed it's own country. Your actions has made your parents heart broken. The thing about monsters being peaceful was right but, we are now enemies to everyone here. Any last words, before you become a criminal?_

 _"I want to go home."_

 _Of course you do. Just stay with me and you'll be safe. And in the mean time, call me Uncle Candy._


	2. Nova vs the Forces of Books

**Hellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooo everyone! ReachMyCake100 is back in action and making a sequel. BTW, the season 2 finale was really sad and I think Marco is a dingus for kissing Jackie and I think she should be killed. ENJOYING TIME IN 3... 2... 1!**

* * *

 _ **CHAPTER 1**_

"But, Connor and I want to play!" said Nova Butterfly, the daughter of King Marco Diaz and Queen Star Butterfly.

"Why not just go walk around the kingdom? As the future queen of Mewni you must know your kingdom." said Marco, hoping that his daughter and his nephew will not wreck the entire kingdom with the wand again with a different activity.

"But dad, I want to hang with my friends! Why won't you just let me go?" asked Nova

"Because the most likely thing you guys will do is burning the kingdom with your wand." said Marco

"You're the worst." bluntly said Nova

"I know. That's why you love me." Marco smiled

"Yep." said Nova

"Make sure you get food and water cause Mewni has gotten a lot bigger and some people get... lost in the kingdom. Bring a map, flashlight, wand, frying pan, bandages,rat poison, bug repellent, gun, and most importantly a dart gun which shoots poison." said Marco

"Dad we are not going to war. We're just gonna hang out." said Nova

"Yeah but, this is the second time I'm letting you go out be yourself outside the castle." said Marco

"But, I'll be with Connor. So this is the first you're letting me out with a friend." Nova heard the doorbell rang.

"That must be him. See ya later, dad!" Nova left Marco by himself. Marco sighs and calls Alex.

" **What is it, Marco?** " asked Alex

"Check Nova for me. For a friendenemy?" said Marco

" **Whatever. Fine, I'll stalk Nova for you.** "

"It's not stalking, it's just I want her to be safe." Marco was interrupted by a door knock.

"Hold up." Marco grabbed his gun and opens the door. It was River.

"Marco my dear boy, I have to tell you important information about the cliff." said River

"The one I fell in or the one with the giant black ball?" asked Marco

"First one." answered River

"What about it?" Marco crossed his arm.

"Well, I went their and saw a strange shadow there and looked like Ludo." said River

"Maybe it's just your imagination. Besides, Ludo was incinerated by Star 17 years ago." Marco went to his bedroom leaving River all by himself.

* * *

 _ **~~~ MEANWHILE ~~~**_

"So what do you want to do, Nova?" asked Connor

"I just wanted to go to the Forbidden Forest of Certain Death but, since you are a nerd, we will be going to the library." said Nova

"Hey, I can take care of myself." Connor said

"Whatever, let's go!" Nova grabbed Connor's arm and ran to the library at the castle since that's the only library she's ever been to. Once they reached there, it was extremely quiet until you can hear everyone's breathing.

"Okay. The librarian is very strict here, so you must be very very quiet." whispered Nova

"I know that. I've been here before" whispered

"Wait, really?" Nova covered her mouth to see if the librarian was there.

"Of course. I'll guide you to my favorite spot." Connor, followed by Nova, tipped toe their way to his favorite spot. Nova looked at the library. The library was a labyrinth. One of Connor's friend said that one of the Mewman kids went in here and never came back. They got to Connor's favorite spot. It had a table and two chairs in front of a winow with the perfect amount of light for them to read the book and the best books are mostly deep in the library.

"This is a good spot." said Nova

"Yeah and the librarian doesn't come here very much. So we can speak freely." said Connor grabbing a book. Nova saw a book which looked like it was in a war. Nova grabbed it and the title was ' The Great Monster War '. Nova wondered why it was started to read the book

 _The Great Monster War._

 _Shy Butterfly and her army found a monster village and blocking their progress on growing their kingdom. She ordered the general to attack it and bring them to her. They grabbed all the monsters and bring them to her. Slowly, she executed one after one and laughed while she did it. After the execution another batch of prisoners came in abd she did the same thing but, a prisoner escaped the castle before she could kill it._

Nova closed the book. She thought to her self. _My family are murderers? But, mom said that they were trying to take over Mewni._ She felt liked if she was betrayed. She walked up to Connor.

"Hey Connor?"

"Yeah, Nova?" Connor faced Nova

"You might want to read this." Nova handed the book to Connor. Connor began reading it.

"What's wrong with this book?" asked Connor as he began to read it even more.

"The problem is my family are a bunch of murderers!" said Nova

"Nova, your fmaily aren't murderers. It was for Mewni and everyone. Besides, the monster just steal, cheat, lie and survive." Connor begans reading his book again.. Nova got fustrated and grabbed Connor's book.

" Hey! Give that back."

" I'm telling you, my family are murderers! They killed innocent monsters! Don't you feel bad for those guys?" asked Nova

" Nova, I think you should just ignore what the book said and just relax. Maybe we can get some pizza to take your mind of it?" Connor stood up and grabbed the dimensional scissors that Marco gave him.

" Hm... I guess. But, that still won't make me forget about what this book said." said Nova

" Trust me. This pizza will make you forget about what that book said."


End file.
